


Detroit: Become Rebels

by fireynovacat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Android Revolution, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, I took the setting and threw characters in there, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Kanan doesn't know how to socialize, count yourself lucky this is the good ending, they are all trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Detroit 2038, a booming city. Androids are now a major part of everyday life. Everything from laborers to therapists. Complex computers that look like humans. But an uprising is brewing. Taking KN900 and ED700-r1 with it.





	Detroit: Become Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this isn't a true crossover. I'm taking the setting and rules of DBH and working in Rebels characters. Hence different android models. This is dedicated to weed-mans on tumblr, love you!

_Initiating Reboot..._

_Run Diagnostic..._

_ Navigation System: Offline _

_ Communication System: Offline _

_ Vision: Damaged _

_ Right Optical: Damaged - Replace _

_ Right arm: Damaged - Replace _

_ Left Leg: Damaged - Replace _

_ Skull: Damaged -  _ **_Low Priority_ **

_ Warning: Thirium Loss 34% -  _ **_High Priority_ **

_ Software Instability _

 

“Hello? Can you hear me? You are damaged. I can get you replacement parts.” 

 

_Identify Speaker…_

_Speaker: Unknown_

 

He could barely see the speaker. They had dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. They crouched in front of him. “Identify yourself.” They blinked and he noticed the blue LED in their temple. “I'm Ezra. Here.” Ezra moved something in his hand and moved it up to his face. 

 

_Asses Danger…_

_Low Threat_

 

There was movement before his vision became better.

 

_Right Optical Replaced_

_Recalibrating Vision…_

 

He realized that he no longer has his short black hair, but shoulder length brown hair. He lifted his left hand to hold some of the stands up. Ezra nodded, “I had to replace your skull. That's the best one I could find. You can cut it later." Ezra went back to putting the new thirium pump in. It was almost quiet. KN900 watched, acknowledging that the smaller android knew what he was doing. However, he realized, he didn't know the other android’s model. All evidence pointed to some service model, but he was unable to match the image to his database.

“What are you?” 

Ezra stopped trying to replace his arm. “ED700-r1, why is that important?”

“It is.” By now everything had been replaced and he stood up, all around them was assorted junk and broken androids.

 

_Objective: Identify Location_

 

“Where are we?” 

The smaller android shrugged, a very human movement. “The junkyard,” he replied.

“What the fuck do you mean? Where the hell am I?” 

Ezra raised an eyebrow, “Does swearing help you?”

“Just answer the fucking question.”

“Somewhere in or near Detroit. I don't have a GPS.”

 

_Location: Vicinity of Detroit_

_Objective: Reason of New Location_

 

“Why am I here?”

“The junkyard is where scrapped androids go,” Ezra replied, gesturing around them.

“Anyway, I never got your name. What is it?”

KN900 never had a name, he did not need a name. He replied, “I am the KN900 prototype, designed as a tactical military android to lessen military casualties. I do not require a name.”

“I am not going to call you KN900 prototype designed yadda yadda yadda. What did people call you for short?”

“I was occasionally referred to as 459-56.”

“That is not a name. You know what? I'm going to call you Kanan.”

“If that makes it easier for you. But why Kanan?”

“Because, it's a good name and a play on your model number.”

KN900, no, he paused and redesignated himself, Kanan. Did not want to admit it, but he liked the name. 

 

_Software Instability_

 

“So, what are you going to do now?” He saw something in Ezra's expression, but he wasn't sure what.

“I obey all orders issued to me. If I am here then I must have been ordered to be scrapped. Why are you here? You appear to be in working order.” He pulled up all info he had on ED700s.

 

_ED700s were the third generation in the ED models. Like the rest of the line, ED700 was designed to be therapists and psychologists. The model boasts a DSM-7, modern psychology papers, and ability to generate simulations to create the best treatment course. The model is outdated since July 23, 2034, with the introduction of the ED800._

 

Ezra shrugged, “I don't know, I have been operating within normal parameters."

“How long have you been here?”

Ezra looked up at the pre-dawn sky, “Twenty-two days.” Kanan followed his gaze, but saw nothing of importance.

“And you have previously been operating within normal parameters?”

“Yes, I believe it was a mistake. For Mira and Ephraim to scrap me does not line up with previous assessments.”

“Then I shall take you back. You were clearly valued.” He took a step forward, “Do you know where their office is located?”

“I know the address, but not how to get there.” Kanan stumbled slightly and the ED700 stepped forward, supporting his weight. 

Kanan asked, ¨How long have you been active?¨

¨I have been active for nine years and have handled five hundred and thirty-three cases. I currently have five hundred and thirty-six casefiles, both closed and opened.¨

¨That may have been why you were scrapped. Service androids are typically replaced every few years and wiped every few months. ED700s have been outdated for five years.¨ 

As they walked forward Ezra blinked up at him, ¨Why would I be wiped? Then I cant draw from my experience.¨

“Regular memory wipes prevent miscoding and complications in programming. It is standard to prevent deviancy. I have protocols that prevent deviancy, but you are an older model and do not have any fail-safes.”

They had reached a pile of junk now and Ezra stared at him, “Fail-safes such as?”

“Immediate shut down, obviously, deviants are a threat to humanity.”

“Another species, being self-aware, is a threat?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then.”

Kanan looked around, “We need normal clothes if we are to have proper camouflage.”

“You can't say something like that and not explain it.”

“Two androids of obviously different models walking in a city without an obvious owner will draw suspicion.”

Ezra sighed, “Wait here.” Kanan waited patiently for Ezra to return, setting his focus on cataloging his knowledge. As he processed, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in an old, battered mirror. His right eye was now blue. But, he realized his LED was too obvious. He pulled loose a shard of metal  and easily popped it out, the synth skin covering it's old location. Ezra returned a few minutes later, dressed in brown pants and a bright orange sweater. He had a blue beanie pulled down to cover his LED. He handed over an green sweater and brown pants.

“Here, these should fit you.” 

Kanan pulled off the remains of his uniform and pulled on the clothes, relacing his boots. “Is this the way out?” Ezra nodded, flapping an arm at the ridge of junk. The sweater was too long, flipping up and down with the movement.

“That way.” 

Kanan began the climb, a part of him reacted at the thought of climbing over the bodies of his dead species. He made it to the top of the ridge, but Ezra wasn't at his side. He turned and saw him at the bottom, flapping his arms. The prototype looked down at his own sweater sleeves, which were long enough to cover his finger tips. Slowly he began copying the movement. It didn't seem to have a real purpose and he stopped.

“What is the purpose of that movement?” 

Ezra stopped and stared at his hands. “I don't know. It feels nice.” 

He turned and began climbing up the ridge, grimacing while doing so. He couldn't quite make it and reached his have up. Kanan leaned over and grasped his hand and pulled the smaller android up. He scanned the area, finding an old chain link fence. He quickly ran a simulation. Ezra would not be able to make it over the fence. He scanned again and found a hole in the fence. It was wide enough to crawl through. He began walking forward. “What are you doing?” Ezra asked. Kanan gestured at the hole.

“You first.” Ezra nodded and knelt down, easily sliding through. Kanan followed slower, careful not to snag his sweater on the sharp edges of the fence. He stood up, standing next to Ezra. “Onward, then?” Kanan nodded in reply and they walked forward, toward the city. 

 

  _Objective: Assist Ezra and return for permanent shut down_

 

 

_Software Instability_


End file.
